


Caffeine

by Patronoftheravens



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Banter, Gen, Late Night Conversations, lots of banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 09:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13164354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patronoftheravens/pseuds/Patronoftheravens
Summary: York can't sleep. Neither can Wash. Let's talk about that.





	Caffeine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madelinescribbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madelinescribbles/gifts).



> Happy Holidays! Hope you like this! I made a York playlist here (https://open.spotify.com/user/sobolyon/playlist/0GB6r5FkesWZ37pxJyGCOT ) Let me know if that list doesn't work so I can fix it.

“York? What the hell are you doing up?” Wash leans through the doorway to see the other, mug of coffee in hand, feet propped up on the table in the mess hall.

“Oh, you know, entertaining insomnia and feeding my caffeine addiction.”

“Is that a thing?” He steps in, approaches the table a little cautiously.

“Insomnia? Oh, yeah. Course it is. Medbay’s got me on benzodiazepines,” he fumbles through the word a little, “or something but haven’t gotten it refilled in, huh, a month?”

“I…I didn’t mean insomnia. I know that’s a thing. And you should probably get your meds refilled. I was talking about caffeine addiction.”

“I dunno. It’s some kind of like, maybe it’s a thing but the science is inconclusive. Like, you can get ‘withdrawal’,” he frames the word with air quotes, “like headaches ‘n stuff but it won’t kill you or anything,” his words rise and fall, inconsistent with his normal tonality. He’s exhausted but in denial.

“Is that your, what, sixth cup of coffee?” Wash sits across the table from him.

“Cut me some slack, Wash. It’s my fourth.”

“Still, shouldn’t be drinking coffee at three thirty in the morning.”

York laughs, curling over his coffee cup, “Sound like North talking like that. Yeah, but, hey, already made myself a pot so,” and he shrugs, leaving the sentence open ended, “Why’re you up?”

“Uh, I don’t really know. I woke up and couldn’t get back to sleep. You know how it is sometimes.”

“Oh do I ever, Wash.”

Wash can’t help the smile that curls his lips. York’s a good guy despite being number two on the leaderboard. He doesn’t let it get to his head, still keeping that laid back demeanor, “Yeah, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you get a decent amount of sleep.”

“That’s cause when I do I don’t wake up til kingdom come.”

“Yeah…last ‘decent’ amount of sleep you got was fourteen hours.”

“That was after three days accumulating in a grand total of two hours of sleep.”

“That’s unhealthy.”

“So’s taking shrapnel to the side of the face. So’s smokin’ but I kicked that habit.”

“Maybe you should take your meds?”

“Nah, gotta get ‘em refilled. Either way, if I don’t do it soon, medbay’ll just come knocking at my door,” he drains his mug, leans back with a sigh, “So, somethin’ on your mind Wash? Been told I’m a good listener.”

“Not…well…not really. Just a little worried. This program’s a little…I don’t know. It doesn’t feel right.”

“Does feel fishy, doesn’t it? I don’t like it either. Well, wouldn’t lose sleep over it just yet. Why don’t you head back? Last I checked you don’t have insomnia.”

“Can you develop it?”

“Maybe? I mean…certain other disorders can lead to it. It might be an age thing too but hey,” and he shrugs, “I’m no neuroscientist. Like to think of myself as more of a philosopher.”

“Yeah, yeah that’s definitely closer.”

“Hey, I’ll make you a deal,” York starts, “if you’re so concerned about my sleep schedule, I’ll at least go lie in bed if you go back too.”

“Alright,” and Wash smiles, a little laugh almost on his lips, “Deal.”


End file.
